Purab paschim
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: Story based on two different individual tied at marriage bond strictly based on Rajvi read at your risk my first Rajvi story at my freind request Farjada Rehman i hope you enjoy it


_**This is my first story on Rajvi I know zyada acha nahii hain but still at request of my friend Farjada rehman this is for you hope you like it….Yaa I promise next chapter mein jhagda kam rakhoongi….i know its difficult but still I will try…**_

A huge house a man is thinking something seated at sofa….May be he is going to make himself ready from upcoming disaster….Coming takes place in his life…Suddenly someone came from behind and puts her hand on his soulder….He jerked himself and then saw the person…

Man:Tum Tum yahaan kya kar rahii ho?

Person:Uff so what bhai kya main aapke ghar aa nahii sakti…

Man:Kisne manna kiya hain aise darra ke entry maarne ko kisne kaha tha…

Person:Just shut up bhai aap to aise darr gaye jaise koi disaster yahaan aa gaya…

Man:Disaster to aane waala hain tumhari meharbani se…

Person:What the hell bhai maine ya kiya hain haan aur kis disaster ki baat kar rahe ho…

Man:Vahii tumhari bhabhi…

Person:Purvi wow kitni cute hain na…

Now the person anger at top floor….

Man:Cute vo ullu tumhe cute dikhti hain Taarika tumhare taste ko kya ho gaya hain?

Taarika:Rajat agar ab tumne Purvi ko thora aur ulta seedha bola na to main tumhe chodungi haan vo kabhi kabhi ajeeb harkatein karti hain but still she is nice girl…

Rajat:Nice ka N hota hain na vo bhi nahii hain uss bhootni mein pata hain 4 din pehle usne kya kiya…

_**FLASHBACK STARTS…**_

Rajat comes to his room and enters for getting fresh up…

As he comes and wears his night dress he saw something and starts screaming…

Rajat:Aaaaaaa yeh mein shirt ko kya hua?

Someone hears his voice and comes to room…

Person:What happens yeh poora ghar sir pe kyun utha rakha hain….

Rajat:Sir pe maine uthaya what is this Purvi tumne mera night suit bhi jalla diya…

Purvi:One minute maine nahii jalaaya Mr vo to main kaam kar rahii thi aur phir Shreya ka phone aa gaya to main attend kar rahii thi tum hi batao zyada zaroori kya hain Shreya se meri baat karna yaa tumhara night suit…

Rajat:Oye Miss universe what the hell tumhari uss tom and jerry ki ladaai se zyada important mere kapde hain har din bakwaas karti rehti ho bas…

Purvi:Oye mr main kab bakwaas karti hoon aur tumne kya kaha tom and jerry main aur Shreya tom and jerry hain…

Rajat:Haan ho idiot ab kaan chale gaye hain kya?

Purvi takes out her phone and dials some number and then carry on her talk…

Purvi:Haan to kya keh rahe the tum…

Rajat:Yahii kit um aur Shreya tom and jerry ho…

Purvi smiles…

Purvi:Nice and then she pick her call and start her conversation…

Purvi:Haan hello Daya Sir….

Rajat just gets full shock on hearing Daya's name and just come to Purvi…

Rajat:You idiot kya kiya tumne haan marwaaogi kya?

Purvi;Lijiye Daya Sir aapse Rajat baat karenge…

Purvi handover phone to Rajat and then goes from the room…

_**FLASHBACK ENDS….**_

Now Taarika at floor laughing badly she can easily estimate what has happen to his sweet brother after that particular incident…

Rajat:Hassi aa rahii hain haso haso meri to zindagi hi barbaad ho gayii hain isse shaadi kar ke….Pata hain kal party mein isne kya kiya…

_**FLASHBACK STARTS…..**_

There is a cute party at Rajvi house everyone enjoying Rajat is standing with all the boys at some corner and here Purvi is at other corner…

Purvi:Yeh Rajat kahaan hain main kab se dhoond rahii hoon aur inke paas mere liye samay hi nahii hain…

Purvi comes at the boys corner and sees Rajat enjoying…

Purvi:Rajat…

Rajat is not able to hear her due to high music…

Purvi:Rajat…

Same thing happens…This time Purvi is really frustrated hence just moves to boys column without hearing anyone and just hold Rajat's hand…

Rajat is shocked by her behaviour…

Rajat:Kya kar rahii ho?

Purvi:Itni derr se awaaz laga rahii hoon sunaai nahii deta hain kya kaan mein koi problem hain…

Rajat:Shayad music ke kaaran sunaayi nahii diya hoga…

Purvi:No more excuses ache se samajhti hoon main aapko ab aapko mujhse baat karna pasand hi nahii hain…

Rajat holds her hand…

Rajat:Aisa nahii hain Darling hum to aapke deewane hain…

Purvi smiles and hugs him back…

Purvi:Acha to batao mera naya hairstyle kaisa hain…

Rajat gets shock by her question…

Rajat POV:Oh no ab kya karoon mujhe to girls ki tareef karna aata hi nahii hain…Kya karoon yes Shreya vo rahii ussi se poochta hoon…

Rajat taps the table next to him hence Shreya sees towards him and smiles she knew what she has to do…

Rajat after 10 seconds…

Rajat:Ye reshami julfe ye sharmati aankhen haay inhi pe to main marta hoon…Kya laajawab lag rahii ho kissi ki nazar na lag jaaye tumhe…

Purvi smiles and hits back at his soulder…

Purvi:Kya aap bhi?Thank you so much…

Then Purvi sees through mirror Shreya wishing all the best to Rajat and understand that it is all word of Shreya…

Purvi:Aur bhi tareef kariye na…

Rajat:Aur…..

Purvi:Haan Rajat aap jab meri tareef karte hain to mujhe bahut acha lagta hain…

Rajat:Purvi tum itni khoobsurat ho ki tumhari kya tareef karoon…

Purvi:Kyun aapki Sheya love guru ke paas aur ideas khatm ho gaye hain…

Rajat:Shreya love guru oh shit…

And Purvi moves from there…

Rajat:Ab main kya karoon Shreya?

Shreya:Mujhe kya pata ab to aapko hi manana hoga dekhiye jaldi manaiye kyon ki agar uske bhai aa gaye to aap samajh rahe hain na kya hoga…

Rajat rushes to Purvi who has enter at her room sitting silently with full of anger…

Rajat:Purvi I am sorry yaar main next time se khud hi tareef karunga….

Purvi just leaves his hand from her lap…

Purvi:Aap rehne dijiye Rajat aapse nahii hoga ek kaam bhi main hoon din bhar aapke liye pareshan rehti hoon aur aap hain ki…

Rajat:I am sorry Purvi main thora ajeeb hoon kya karoon_**…**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…..**_

Rajat:Ab madam naraaz hain samajh nahii aa raha kaise manao…

Taarika:Rajat one thing tum Purvi pe itna chilaate kyun ho…

Suddenly door opens and someone enters to home…

Person:Right aur chilaane ke saath saath itna gussa bhi agar vo gussa karti hain to aap se pyaar bhi karti to hain na please Sir jaa ke manna lijiye usse…

Rajat:Yaar Shreya manana itna asaan bhi nahii hain…

Shreya:Manana zaroori hain please na vo mere ghar pe hain jaaiye aur manna lijiye…

Rajat:Ok main jaa ke koshish karta hoon…

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**I am sorry agar ajeeb ho to main first time Rajvi pe likh rahii thi so bahut galti ho sakti hain I am so sorry for it hope you like it upcoming chapter must contain love scenes also but first all tell me how was it…DO REVIEW….**_


End file.
